Blackout
by Ann Herondale
Summary: George pierde a su gemelo, devastado por tal acontecimiento se esconde evitando a todos pero se encuentra con una chica Gryffindor que tal vez sea la unica que puede entender por lo que esta pasando. ¿Dos almas destrozadas pueden ayudarse a superar los horrores de la guerra?


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan no son mios, pertenecen a la reina Rowling, la trama y personajes adicionales son totalmente de mi propiedad.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Holly, que es el George de mi Fred.**

******-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

George vagaba por los pasillos de su antigua escuela, casi todo el castillo estaba destruido pero eso era lo de menos, su hermano, su gemelo ya no estaba, la muerte los habia separado para siempre

¿Qué iba a hacer sin el?

Desde que nacieron habian estado juntos, habian compartido todo, las bromas, las risas, las lagrimas… y un maldito hechizo se lo habia llevado.

Maldita guerra, malditos mortifagos, malditos todos, sin Fred todo perdia perspectiva.

No le hizo caso a nadie, no podia celebrar la caida de Voldemort, no tenia a su gemelo, ya nunca mas haria travesuras con el, nunca más le jugarian bromas a la gente, nunca más oiria su risa.

Eso lo estaba destrozando poco a poco.

Cuando Tom Riddle cayo muerto y la alegria se hizo presente por eso, George huyo lejos de todo el mundo, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte, por sus padres, por Ginny, por todos pero no podia, acababa de perder la mitad de su alma ¿Cómo podia reponerse a algo como eso?

Se sento al pie de una armadura y dejo que el tiempo pasara, no queria pensar en nada, no queria ver a nadie, queria quedarse ahí para siempre, encerrado en los muros del castillo donde habia compartido tantos momentos con Fred.

Un sollozo capto su atencion, dio la vuelta y del otro lado del pasillo encontro a una chica con la ropa sucia y desarreglada, llorando. Podia ignorarla, podia hacer como si jamas la hubiera visto pero sabia que no lo haria, la conocia, era una Gryffindor igual que el y aunque era menor de edad se habia quedado a luchar en el castillo. Sin querer importunar pero queriendo ayudarla de alguna forma se acerco a ella.

-Oye mm ¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-pregunto si saber que decir ¿Cómo intentar ayudarla si ni el mismo podia ayudarse?

-Mi mejor amiga murio-dijo la chica simplemente, sus ojos oscuros estaban inundados de lagrimas. George no pudo evitar sentir empatia por ella.

-Lo siento mucho-se sento a su lado y no dijo nada más, supo que la chica probablemente solo necesitaba desahogarse asi que no le importo abrazarla mientras lloraba, al contrario, lloro con ella, la chica podia entender por lo que el estaba pasando porque tal vez sentia el mismo dolor que el. La conocia, poco, de lejos y sabia que su perdida era igual a la suya. Lloraron por un rato hasta que se hizo de noche, nadie los habia molestado pues realmente pocos quedaban en el castillo, cuando lograron calmarse se separaron algo apenados-te recuerdo- esperto-tu nos ayudaste a mi hermano y a mi a probar los surtidos saltaclases-una sonrisa pequeña se formo en los labios de la leona.

-Solo lo hacia para estar cerca de ti-afirmo sin pena, no sabia si era porque estaba en shock aun o porque ya no podia guardar mas sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. George se quedo boquiabierto ¿Ella se le estaba declarando? ¿En ese momento? ¿En serio? Luego recordo por todo lo que habian pasado las ultimas horas y entendio que no habia nada de malo, la vida era demasiado buena para durar. Si queria algo debia ir por ello, no esperar que viniera a el. Siempre le habia gustado esa pequeña chica pero se habia sentido un poco mal por desearla, era mucho menor que el ¿Cuántos tenia? ¿Quince? ¿Diesciseis? Realmente ya no importaba.

-Tu siempre me gustaste-confeso George, solo las debiles luces del pasillo los alumbraban pero de todas formas ella pudo notar su rubor-aunque este no es el mejor momento…

-Lo se-tomo su mano-pero dime ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora? No tenemos nada que perder.

George le sonrio levemente. Hacia un poco de frio asi que la abrazo mas, tenian que moverse de ahí, tal vez buscar a sus familias pero no querian, solamente ellos podian consolarse el uno al otro por sus perdidas.

-Lily se reiria mucho de mi en este momento-inquirio Holly despues de un momento de silencio.

-¿Tu amiga?-la recordaba vagamente, sabia que era Slytherin y que hermano le habia hecho una que otra broma, aunque eso era quedarse cortos, esos dos se habian detestado al parecer.

-Si, siempre me dijo que tu y yo…-enrojecio y George beso su mano.

-Era una chica lista.

-Y amaba a tu hermano-Holly rodo los ojos al recordar.

-Creo que a Fred tambien le gustaba-recordo con nostalgia-aunque lo cubria diciendo que le caia mal-sonrio tristemente-Lo extraño Hol.

-Lo se George pero al menos ellos estan molestandose el uno al otro ahora-le sonrio con dulzura tratando de anirmarlo.

-Y tu y yo nos tenemos para afrontar esto-inquirio George timidamente temiendo el rechazo, cosa que no ocurrio, Holly se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre, juntos.

* * *

**Que les digo? Deberian llevarme ya al psiquiatrico pero nada mas no sucede xD espero esta historia sea de su agrado, no sera muy larga pero la escribo de todo corazon, en un principio era solo para mi parabatai pero despues tome la decision de subirla aqui, espero sus comentarios, sugerencia, jalones de oreja, etc. **

**************-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
